Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a controlling method of the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an image processing apparatus that is an example of information processing apparatuses placed in an office, a system in which an application for enhancing function (hereinafter, referred to as “application”) is installed and the function of the image processing apparatus can dynamically be enhanced has been widely used. Examples of this type of system include MEAP (registered trademark) of Canon Inc. and the like.
There are cases in which, after releasing an application in the market, modifications including corresponding to vulnerabilities or bug fixing are added to the application, and the application is released again to the market as an updated version. There is a case in which a reliable update is requested for a version of the application in which an important modification is included. As a method of updating the application through the network, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-234591 is disclosed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-234591 discloses a method in which an application list that is requested to be obtained is transmitted from a terminal device to an application distribution server, an application to be updated is specified on the application distribution server side based on the information, and it is distributed.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2004-234591, the application cannot be updated if the application list that is requested to be obtained is not transmitted from the terminal device to the application server due to the conditions of security policy and the like, or if the application list cannot be transmitted. That is, updating the application is impossible if the information necessary for the update cannot be transmitted from the terminal device side.